


self-acceptance

by bisexualsanjis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualsanjis/pseuds/bisexualsanjis
Summary: in which sanji learns to love and be his true self





	self-acceptance

bisexual sanji who learned to hide his sexuality—and give off a girl-crazy vibe—due to bullying from his siblings

bisexual sanji who almost forgets that he’s bi until he teams up with the strawhats, and is around hot men his own age for once

bisexual sanji who stares at zoro all day long while he’s not cooking, but who gets mistaken for glaring at his rival

bisexual sanji who gets drunk with zoro one night and kisses him on the cheek, and who is desperately embarrassed when he wakes up the next morning with his head on zoro’s lap

bisexual sanji who prays that zoro doesn’t remember any of it (although maybe just a bit of him wishes that zoro will remember)

bisexual sanji who turns fuchsia when zoro kisses his cheek the next morning when sanji leans over to hand him his breakfast

bisexual sanji who is relieved and grateful when all that the strawhats do is coo at them, happy to see the two not fighting anymore

bisexual sanji who holds zoro’s hand under the table, and who smiles gently as he eats his breakfast


End file.
